I Like the Dirty Rhythm You Play
by Eliza Darling
Summary: An ongoing series of various canon and modern universe kinks for Rey/Hux. All prompts are mature.
1. Bathtub (Modern)

**So I'm introducing a new series of different kinks/mature prompts for Reyux I've been collecting for the past few months or so, back when I was still writing _The Ties_ and its epilogues. There's about 35 I have so far, ranging in different canon and modern universes. Each chapter will introduce the next kink, so you can determine whether or not you want to read it.**

 **These will be done at my own leisure, when the inspiration strikes in between bigger projects I want to finish, as a bit of an escape within a pairing I love so much.**

 **And I swear I'm going to make them shorter than this in the future.**

" **View from the Water"**

"You're in here more than out and about. You do realize we're on holiday, right?" Hux stood above Rey, gazing down at her in the tub with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He pursed his thick lips, and she trained her gaze on them, knowing he was fighting the urge to lick them.

As she noticed this, Rey sat up a bit out of the bubbles, making sure he got a good view of her chest. Flat as it was, she knew that was usually enough to entice him. "Holidays are all about relaxation. And I choose to relax here, where I can order room service and wear as little as possible," she explained, reaching over to take another sip of her wine. Just a drink, the sound of the comforting waterfall at the end of the tub, the bubbles on her bac, and the gorgeous, panoramic view of the shore. The window looked like a damned postcard—why would she leave her spot here? "Besides, this is the _Imperial_ suite. And I want to enjoy this Imperial tub as long as I can."

"I'm guessing that's a not-so-subtle suggestion to have the bathroom remodeled." Hux and his quips. At least half of them had instigated amazing sex, though, much to Rey's chagrin.

"If you'd step in here instead of the shower, you'd start to understand why I'm so obsessed," she invited with a wink, tipping her glass toward him.

"Wastes less water and I'm not soaking in my own filth." Which was the exact same thing he'd said when she'd first suggested the idea, not just here, but at home, too. Of course, on the other hand, Rey wasn't exactly fond of his quick military showers. Didn't he contemplate all of life's questions while standing under the hot water?

And that was strangely giving her an idea… Rey set her glass down on the sink counter and sat up more, until she was on her knees. "Come here," she beckoned, holding a hand out.

"More like _you_ should get out and _we_ should go about the town," Hux countered, still taking her hand regardless. But Rey could already feel him tugging on it, as if he could pull her out.

Two could play at that game. Rey tugged a bit at Hux's hand back, shooting him a slight smirk. "How about… we compromise," she decided. "Join me here, and I'll show you that the money you put down on this damn suite wasn't all for naught, and we'll go out to dinner at a reasonable time."

"Sounds like you win either way." But Rey could read that smirk, small as it was. She realized someone had to know him _extraordinarily_ well in order to know it.

"So do you. Now get in here or I'm going to ruin that dry clean only shirt when I drag you in." Already she was tugging harder, determined to get her way. On holiday, you were supposed to try new, exciting things, right? New foods, new locations, new experiences? And despite how often the two of them seemed to have sex, in water wasn't one of them. Not yet, anyway. With how they bathed, Rey could at least understand _why_ it never happened. But she'd be damned if she was going another day in this huge tub without him in here with her.

Hux stopped the tugging, leaning down to tease his lips over hers, not exactly kissing her just yet. "Little minx," he uttered, moving his hands up to start unbuttoning his shirt. "You're utterly impossible."

"It's so warm in here…" Rey murmured, keeping her eyes on his. He wanted impossible? She was just getting warmed up. "And the view just isn't as beautiful without you here, Tage."

"'Beautiful' and 'I' don't belong in the same sentence," Hux sighed, standing again as he shrugged his shirt off and started on his slacks.

Raising a brow, Rey took in his frame, thin as it was, and fought the urge to splash water on him for such a ludicrous statement. "I beg to differ." Because she never knew what he was on about, not when he had those intense green eyes that, when focused on her, made her feel like she was actually _loved_ , and those absolutely gorgeous lips, that whispered things she couldn't always understand against her skin. This view here, of Hux stripping before the window, _that_ was the memory Rey would keep with her as everything she wanted from this holiday. And yet it was like _he_ always seemed so grateful that _she_ showed any interest in him. In reality, looking up at him, without a doubt she _knew_ she was the lucky one. As soon as he stepped out of his boxers, Rey reached forward again and took his hands, leading him toward the tub.

"Come on, love." She grinned as he stepped in with a sigh, and she knew it was from his slight exasperation, and not exactly because he enjoyed the temperature of the water. "There's a waterfall at the end of this thing and a floor-to-ceiling view of the ocean. How do you _not_ enjoy this?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Hux sank into the tub, his back to the window. Rey felt his long fingers brush her hips, drawing her toward him, and, knowing the routine, she quickly straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You certainly weren't kidding about the view."

Rolling her eyes, Rey leaned in a bit closer, pressing her chest against his. "Now _you're_ being the impossible one." She tried moving him around, so that he had a view of both her and the ocean. "Better?"

"Only slightly."

"Shut up." Her lips crashed to his, and immediately he responded in kind, expecting it. Her wet hands roamed into his bright hair, dampening it a bit, as her hips seemed to have a mind of their own, already moving slightly against his thigh, quickly getting things started. True, she wanted him to lay out, enjoy this, but honestly, the only true way she could get Hux to relax was _after_ she got him to completion. After that, he actually took a few moments to stop and smell the roses, so to speak. Here, Rey was actually a bit _grateful_ for the gap in their ages, as it meant he usually needed a bit more downtime.

Noticing that she certainly didn't want to waste any time, Hux wrapped his arms around Rey's back, trailing his hands down to grab her ass, guiding her movements. She moaned against him, encouraging it as she moved faster, hearing the excitement of how she sloshed about the water despite the calming sounds of the jets and waterfall. God, she wanted him. She wanted him so badly and she needed to speed it along.

One hand still tangled in his hair; the other trailed quickly down his chest, against his hip, and wrapped around his already half-hard cock, stroking him in time with her movements. Rey felt him still, then shudder, and he hid a moan against her jaw so he couldn't hear himself. "That's it, baby," she murmured, her voice breathy from that growing pleasure. She was ready for him, _so_ ready for it… "That's what I want."

And then, once he started rolling his hips to meet her, and she felt him harden under her touch, his breathing shallower and his eyes closed, Rey turned around so she had a good view of the outside. She could feel him against her hip and felt a warm shiver, starting from her curled toes and up her spine. His lips moved to her neck, his hands grabbing her hips tightly. But it wasn't because he liked this, Rey could tell from his possessive fingers squeezing her tightly.

"You want to see me?" But she already knew the answer. Hux strangely had this thing about how he sounded, and where he looked… This thing about control, that Rey would never understand. She always surrendered to it, always gave herself in just to feel those sparks of pleasure erupt within her. Hux only lost control in those last moments, when Rey could look into those deep, green eyes and see something beyond the man who held himself so well. Hard as he was to read, in those moments, he could only convey what he felt for her. And she loved seeing that. Still, they could have that whenever. When was the next time they'd get a view like this?

Back to his chest, she helped guide him inside her, her head lolling back against his shoulder, groaning right in his ear. The warm water only heightened the pleasure, she realized. And as she felt his teeth gently sink into her skin to suppress another moan, she could certainly feel he had no regrets. That full feeling certainly never got old, and when she moved, those soothing sounds of the water seemed to just melt away. There was only the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, getting louder and faster, the rhythm of her panting and moaning when he hit the right spot, the shoreline blurring in the distance to where she couldn't tell where blue sky met blue sea. Her arm shot back, pushing his head against her neck, encouraging him to leave those marks all over her skin, to make sure anyone who saw her after this knew where she belonged, to whom she belonged.

She built a slow, gentle pace, fighting against the warm water, her lips parted to make sure Hux heard every single thing he did to her, so that he knew that every ounce of pleasure she felt was because of _him_. Knowing this, his hands moved; one grazed up her stomach, his long fingers kneading and pinching her breast, and the other moved south, teasing her clit every so often to keep her on edge. Rey felt him twitch slightly inside her when she tightened a bit around him, his hips making more of an effort to meet her thrusts.

Once he seemed to gain more of that footing, lose some of that control, Rey stilled, then slowly lifted herself from him. She bit back a smile as that look of complete confusion graced Hux's face, his red brow furrowing. "What— "

Before he could speak, Rey quickly faced him again, wrapping an arm around his shoulders before she guided him back into her, as if they hadn't lost any of that footing. In fact, she sped up the pace a bit, and was able to draw another moan from Hux. God, when his voice got gravelly like that… it shot right to her core, only adding to the pleasure. "How's the view now?" she asked, making sure he noticed the smirk on her face, as she referred to that landscape behind her.

His brow furrowed again, due to annoyance from such an abrupt change, but Rey knew she had him. "Perfect," he growled, before pulling her into a bruising the kiss, the type of kiss she wanted to draw out of him from primal frustration and passion. She longed for the moments when he let down that wall, when he acted instead of thought with such precision that could make him boring. And here, when he grabbed her ass and dug his teeth into her lip, she honestly didn't need much stimulation to reach completion. This was the Hux she waited for, the Hux she loved.

When she did come, she threw her head back, breaking the kiss with a high-pitched call of his name. Her nails dug into his skin as she felt him moan into her neck, filling her with a few spasms not moments later. His grip loosened on her hips, and he slumped against the wall of the tub, spent.

With a lazy grin, Rey collapsed against Hux, listening to his heartbeat slow. She felt his lips against her hair, his knuckles caressing her shoulder in no particular rhythm. Despite the warmth of the tub, the heat of their activities, she shivered.

"We can head out soon," she suggested, starting to part from him.

But Hux pulled her back down to him, his arms tightening around her frame. "Not yet, little minx," he uttered, the barest hint of annoyance present in his voice. "I think I'm going to enjoy this view a while longer."

Rey hid her smirk against his neck.

 **So if you'd like to see the list I have so far, you can always message me. I'm still taking suggestions, too, so if you have any ideas or just want to chat, feel free to contact my tumblr (thederpyhipster). I'm usually pretty quick to answer.**

 **As always, comments and reviews are always appreciated! Let me know if this is a decent idea so far.**


	2. Emperor and Empress (Canon Divergent)

**I'm sorry this took so long to upload. I've been in a bit of a Reyux slump-not so much due to me not shipping it, but rather, just not really having anyone to talk to about it. So that makes it a bit discouraging. Also I've been pretty busy with graduation and after college plans, so there's that.**

 **This kink is Emperor/Empress, and I'm pretty sure I want to do more with it in the future.**

" **The Empress Wears Stardust"**

The trick was, she'd said, to keep their eyes on the slit in every dress she wore, the flash of skin that showed off her tanned, fit legs, but also the hilt of her lightsaber, always strapped to her thigh. Should anyone personally cross her, they'd be beheaded before another thought could grace their minds. It was a scare tactic.

And it aroused Hux to no end.

He'd watch her command the throne room with a critical eye, the train of her skirt trailing behind her as she'd pace impatiently in front of incompetent fools, her frown almost as deep as his own. If they crossed her in any way—if they so much as _looked_ at her incorrectly—she had her way of personally shutting them up.

The sound of her saber activating was usually all it took nowadays to get him shifting in his seat, his slacks growing tighter. He'd watch the heads roll to the floor, the bodies slumping forward, and, more often than not he'd beckon her over, kiss her with the heated passion that had never once faltered since their first forbidden meeting. She'd opened this insatiable hunger within him, gave him the proper power and motivation he needed.

"You could rule the galaxy, my love. I've no doubt about that."

And so it was done.

The secret pact they'd forged in the shadows of his former room on _The Finalizer_ became a reality within a few years—the Resistance long gone, the Knights of Ren destroyed. She'd delivered the final blow to the former Supreme Leader, and when she gave him the opportunity to slaughter Kylo Ren where he stood, he vowed to give her anything she desired.

Sometimes it seemed like a dream: their huge palace, the fleet of ships under their command, their faces and laws plastered on practically every planet. After all, with her powers, she could concoct visions that seemed as real as the bright mop of hair on his head. But time passed, and her thirst for blood and redemption almost surpassed his own. Their wedding had been shown to their vast empire. Feeling her beside him in their silken bed meant it all had to have happened.

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, as he regarded her with a critical eye. His eyes trained to the slit on her dress, even as she sat on her adjacent throne, her legs crossed.

"Are you wearing undergarments?" he asked.

She just raised an eyebrow, then, with a smirk, uncrossed her legs and spread them a bit wider. "Do I ever anymore?" she replied coyly, her hazel eyes twinkling with that mischievousness he adored so much. "They got in the way, after a while."

He couldn't help but smirk at the memories of him all but ripping them off her for easier access to tasting her, perhaps his favorite pastime. And he was certainly getting the feeling, with how she opened her legs almost expectantly now.

If there was anyone who could bring the Emperor to his knees, it was his ruthless, beautiful Empress. And he got up from his throne and kneeled in front of her, in between those spread legs, his eyes never leaving hers. He made sure her skin was kept as immaculate as possible, his lips grazing up her smooth thigh, his gloved fingers following. He felt her shiver slightly underneath his touch, her legs spread a bit wider, just knowing his destination, but he'd be damned if he didn't take his time, because they had all the time in the world.

He heard her gasp when he finally teased his tongue against her, could imagine her lips parted slightly, her eyes fluttering closed. He tasted her arousal, already rather prominent with her intoxicating scent as he delved into her, felt her hips shift, her voice hum. How amusing, he thought, as when he'd so brazenly done this the first time she blushed, almost closed her legs on him in embarrassment, commenting that they might get caught. He could hear the hum of things moving about the room through her use of the Force, and had only calmed when she realized she had nothing to be ashamed about, not when she was this beautiful, this feared.

Like anyone could do anything about it! Even now, she knew—it wouldn't be the first time someone had seen them consummating their union, and it _certainly_ wouldn't be the last. Let them look. Let them watch. Let them be jealous that only _he_ could claim this woman as his, just as he was hers. So now she could sit back, relax, and let her husband do the work, and he could taste her with no shame, drinking her in with a hum, his own growing arousal completely forgotten. Really, it always was, when he concentrated on her, so caught up in _her_ pleasure that his own never mattered.

And he lost himself to it, humming and groaning right against her sex, feeling those hips roll back against him, tasting more and more of her, _knowing_ that she was getting close. He circled his tongue around her clit a few times before moving back down, her moans encouraging him on. When a manicured hand threaded into his hair, brushing it back, pushing him harder against her, of course it meant she was close.

So he ate her like he was starving for her essence, letting himself go, stop thinking and just _do_. He felt her drip down his chin, those nails digging into his scalp. His lips, his tongue, all but begged her to give it to him, like he _needed_ it. The responsibilities within their vast empire all but disappeared. Her climax, _that_ was all he desired.

After what seemed like an eternity she stilled, forcing his head against her as she came, his name ringing out in her voice. And Hux breathed in that sensual scent, wanting more and more of her until she _made_ him ease off, complaining of oversensitivity.

He peeked out from underneath her skirts, watching the rise and fall of her breast, her pink lips parted as she caught her breath. She said nothing, only brushed her thumb against his lip, then drew hip up from his chin, to lean up and kiss him with everything he had, mussing her lipstick so she could taste herself on his tongue.

That same hand on his chin snuck down in between his legs, palming him, and it was only then Hux remembered he'd ever been aroused in the first place. But damn, if he didn't still want her.

And even then, she didn't break the kiss as she slowly stood, leading him back into his throne, straddling him. Sure, he knew how to rule the galaxy with an iron fist, but now, when it came to her sexual appetite, Hux was at his wife's mercy, trapped between his throne and her body, her lovely curves still showing through her form-fitting dresses, which he had specially made with the stars woven into the material, credits be damned. He certainly didn't mind the cost when his Empress captured that perfect balance between regal and deadly.

He leaned back as she moved her skirts aside, reached down to relieve him from the confines of his slacks. Sighing, he gave himself completely to her touch, knowing that she'd take care of him, would skip the teasing and quickly seat herself on him with a gasp.

She was always so _warm_.

His hands braced on her hips, his lips parted as he gazed into those half-lidded, hazel eyes, continuing to let this world, this _galaxy_ melt away into nothing but the pleasure shooting up his spine, filling his core, keeping himself grounded. She pressed her forehead to his, hot breath on his lips as she began to move with a gentle moan, one that only he could hear, like they were in the confines of their quarters, and not in their very open throne room.

He started to roll his hips in kind, helping her move against him to find that deepest angle, to hit every spot that would make her shiver in pleasure. He felt those hands in his hair, mussing it, and he could feel it falling in his eyes, the sweat beading at his temples. She seemed to like that rugged look to him, always wanting to undo a button, make his crown askew, toss his hair in front of his face. He never minded it in their intimate moments; at all other times, he pretended to be rather annoyed so it would stop happening.

He sighed, and she moaned, claiming that he'd hit just where she wanted, and once again he looked up at the woman who could bring planets to their knees, who made the constellations shine brighter with her presence, had anchored herself to his otherwise black heart and gave him such _hope_ that there _was_ someone who wanted him, not just for the power, for what he represented, but for something else altogether.

She kissed him with everything she had, sighed and groaned into his mouth as tongues clashed, bringing one of his gloved hands in between her legs, to _touch her there, so close, so close, oh—_ and her hands tightened, her nails digging into the back of his neck, where he couldn't even notice, because she was warm, and perfect. That pleasure coiled in his core, threatened to burst, but he'd be damned if he didn't bring his wife there first.

So he rubbed a bit harder, knowing just how much she appreciated the touch of leather against her most sensitive spot. Her thrusts sped up, rolling herself against him with that desperation of bringing herself over the edge again, to get to that point so she could _collapse_. And eventually, she threw her head back, pressing against him as she shuddered through her orgasm, as if she hadn't come just moments before.

That was enough to send Hux right over the edge with her, his mouth latching just below the brilliant necklace she wore, to muffle himself as he released inside her. To hear his voice echo about the throne room was to espouse weakness, a lack of control. And he controlled every tiny aspect of his galaxy.

"I love you." She grabbed his face and kissed him, not leaving from him just yet. She kissed whatever her lips could reach, pouring every bit of sincerity she had into it, littering his face with her lipstick residue, claiming him in her own way.

He controlled everything except _her_. And life was perfect.

"Now…" He stroked her hips, before moving his hands gently up her spine. "What _are_ you going to do with that body littering our floor?"

Rey grinned and kissed him again.

 **Again, still taking suggestions on kinks. Hopefully I get it out sooner than before!**

 **As always, reviews and comments are always appreciated! Or if you, ya know, just wanna talk or something, I'm pretty readily available.**


	3. Christmas Gifts (Modern)

**So I actually started this prompt last Christmas, but because I was having computer troubles I had to postpone it. But a year later and of course I'm still shipping Reyux, so here we are! I wanted something a little more lighthearted than pretty much everything else I've been writing lately, and hopefully you all enjoy! Merry Christmas! Or Life Day, or whatever you celebrate-Happy Holidays!**

 **Unwrapping Gifts**

She couldn't walk into any room without him hearing her coming down the hall. Sometimes Rey wondered if he had super-hearing; honestly, it'd explain a lot. So she made herself comfortable on the bed, shivering despite the fact that the heater was on, and a few candles lit for the scent, the ambiance.

"Tage? Could you come in here?" she called, propping her head up.

He'd probably tell her this pose was ridiculous.

That smirk was unmistakable. Hux leaned against the doorframe, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "That pose is ridiculous," he said, pointing the camera at her.

"Don't you dare!" Rey cried, yet she still chuckled, leaping up to stop him from snapping such an embarrassing shot. She quickly yanked the phone out of his hands and placed it atop her dresser.

Raising a brow, Hux glanced over Rey's shoulder to sneak a peek at just _what_ she was wearing. "I thought my ears were deceiving me, but lo and behold: jingle bell ruffled panties. I've seen it all."

Leave it to him to make her blush, and _not_ due to any sort of pleasure! Rey pursed her lips and slapped him playfully on the shoulder, before looping her arms around his neck. "It's Christmas Eve. I thought you might want to unwrap your gift now."

"Not much to unwrap, now, is there?" Hux took another gaze, noting that she was _only_ wearing the panties. His hands moved from her shoulder blades, down her back, and to her ass, playing with the bells. "I'm not even sure I _want_ to take them off. Now imagine that, every time I thrust, you hear _this_." The bells tinkled again, and Rey hid her blush against Hux's chest.

"I might as well change—you're _really_ starting to take me out of the mood," Rey warned, but she thoroughly meant it. Sure, at this point she was used to most of Hux's teasing, but she'd genuinely been embarrassed by making the purchase in the first place at Victoria's Secret, and had still gone out on a whim to see if Hux liked it. Obviously he didn't.

"Hold it there a moment." Hux pulled her in closer, kneading her through the fabric. Damn it, whenever he did this, she couldn't help that sigh she gave, her head lolling back slightly to expose her neck… He finally leaned in and kissed just behind her ear, and that proved to be the catalyst that made Rey smile. "I would never deny such an… _enticing_ gift."

When he moved his lips to hers, Rey hummed contently and pulled him by the collar toward the bed, each moment flying by as the kisses became more passionate, clashing lips and tongues. Every once in a while she'd feel him nibble her bottom lip, teasing her. She loved it all— _God_ , she loved it all—especially when she pulled him atop her on the bed and his hands roamed all over her skin, taking control, their banter forgotten when his fingers grazed down to her breast and pinched her nipple, making her cry out for him. His hands and fingers had this rhythm, this way of just _knowing_ her body so effortlessly that he could bring her to the peak of pleasure with only a few touches.

Rey wanted to rip his clothes off as her overeager fingers tangled in buttons, but remembered his vehement stare the _one_ time she tried it, that time they couldn't wait after dinner. With a sigh, she _finally_ finished undoing the last button and tossed the offending article off the bed. As she rolled her hips against his, that want becoming stronger, she could feel his burgeoning hardness against her thigh. Usually he'd be kissing down her chest, trying to bury his face in between her legs, but she nudged until she switched their positions, so she could straddle him.

"Something tells me you have a plan," he uttered, reaching over to grab her ass again.

Humming, Rey nodded and ground her hips this time, watching his lips part as he tried to suppress a moan threatening to escape. "Maybe I do," she said, teasing further as she arched her back, running her hands down her own chest. She couldn't help but smile from how comical it was to hear those bells as she moved, as Hux even started to play along and ruffle the bells even more.

With that, she moved to kiss her way down his chest, taking in his shallow breathing, how he always tried to bite back his moans because he was always embarrassed of them. She couldn't undo his pants fast enough, anxious fingers again scrambling with the button on his jeans. "Is that a candy cane in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she joked.

"That's not—" Hux started, but paused once Rey finally shimmied his jeans off.

" _Oh_." Rey stared, taking it all in: the lingerie _he_ just happened to be wearing hardly covered his already half-hard cock. It looked like a green and red monstrosity that contained even _less_ fabric than what she had on! So, of course, she bit back a laugh. "I was kidding about the line, but you were actually kind of serious. And you… you _laughed_ at me!"

Rey chuckled as she playfully tapped his chest, which started to turn red from embarrassment. "All right… so I figured you would have this in mind. Is it… killing the mood for you at all?" Hux looked up at her with such desperate, wide green eyes, silently asking for forgiveness, like he sort of regretted teasing her when he walked into the room.

"No, not at all." She chuckled again, leaning down for a quick kiss. "I'm just surprised we _both_ went to holiday garb for… _this_." One hand darted up to stroke his reddened cheek; the other reached down to grasp him through his undergarments, starting to bring him to full hardness.

"For…intercourse?" Hux uttered, starting to roll his hips up into her hand.

"Sex, my darling Tage." Smirking, Rey rolled down his underwear to expose him, hard and ready for her. "I love you, but you _have_ to be able to soon be comfortable with the word."

Rey leaned down and licked him from base to tip with a hum, shifting her hips so her panties made that lovely chime of bells. She almost smirked as she quickly took him in her mouth, remembering the first time she'd worked up the nerve to go down on him.

The taste had made her nervous, as did the fact that his was the first (and only) cock she'd ever seen. She wasn't sure if he was big or small, but he must be _something_ if she felt the tip at the back of her throat. Rey remembered taking deep breaths as she so easily slid him in her mouth, down, down, until her nose made contact with his abdomen without a problem.

"You… you're _comfortable_ like that?" he'd squeaked, his breathing so shallow, so pleased with whatever she was doing.

Not that she could answer, but that was one way to figure out she didn't have a gag reflex.

And Hux surely didn't take such a gift for granted, always letting Rey go at her own pace as she worked on him, his hand bracing the back of her head gently, guiding her with long fingers threading through her hair. His other hand remained on his lips, and Rey knew she'd see teeth marks there soon enough—this was a man so self-conscious that the sound of his own wonderful voice turned him off.

Surely enough, she eventually heard those muffled groans as she worked on him, her pace slow, rhythmic. He started to thrust a bit, and she took it with a hum of her own, already so turned on by Hux finally _losing_ himself. The second her fingers grazed his balls, though, he started to ease her up. "Alright, alright…" he uttered, chest heaving. "Anymore and I'm out of commission before the real fun begins."

"Oh, _really_?" Rey smirked, licking her lips. Straddling him, she moved up his body, unable to keep the smirk up as she could hear those stupid little bells jingle every time she swayed. And when she kissed him, he didn't make a single comment about the taste, at least comfortable enough with himself to respond passionately. She could feel his hips move involuntarily against hers, begging, in his own way, for more.

"Merry Christmas." Rey pressed her forehead to Hux's as she reached down and pulled the panties aside to expose herself. She sank onto him, eyes shut for a moment as she filled herself up with _him_. No way in hell could she have asked for a better Christmas present, of being surrounded inside and out with her lover, the perfect man for her.

And as they moved, joined, they both occasionally chuckled at the sound of her stupid, wonderful jingle bell lingerie, ringing rhythmically with each thrust.

 **I'm thinking about exploring more into this HC that Rey has no gag reflex; would anyone else want to read that? And of course if there's a prompt you'd like to see me write, you can always suggest it to me and I'll see if it's either on my list, or I'll add it! As always, comments and reviews are appreciated. For Christmas?**


End file.
